A Little Less Conversation
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Some Angelina and George fun.


"_All we do is talk!" Large calloused hands slammed down on an unsteady table. One of the legs was shorter than the other three. _

_The people in the room looked at the red head in front of them with shock and curiosity. One of the girls stood with a genuine smile on her face. After glancing around at the small group behind her she uttered two words. "Okay then."_

_The man nodded to her as the people behind her stood and began to filter out of the small excuse for a gathering room. She remained rooted in her position until the final person had disappeared through the door. She stood straight with her fists on her hips. _

"_George…"_

"_Angelina." He gazed at her. _

"_No need for you to tell the entire camp--" _

"_I'm tired," he cut in. He turned towards the table and began fumbling with maps and drawings. Silence._

"_You were right. I apologize, love." Her voice was warm against his ear. Her chocolate colored hand grazed down his arm where her fingers interlocked with his. Her full pink lips pressed into his neck softly as her left hand brushed the skin underneath his dark red shirt. Her index finger fiddled with a scar on his side that he'd receive in a fight with a deatheater. Her teeth sunk into his neck softly. He squeezed her hand. _

_She was shocked when he turned to her and lifted her into the air with his hands grasping her behind. He pressed their lips together roughly as the papers and pens flew out of the way. She rested on the table with her legs open. He moaned into her mouth as his fingers clumsily undid the buttons on her pale yellow shirt. He kissed her on the neck quickly before squeezing her breast and taking one of the hardened dark nipples into his mouth. She whimpered and tangled her fingers in his already messy hair. She sucked on her lower lip; her eyes closed slightly. His right hand left her breast and traveled down the silky skin of her stomach. He pulled at the hem of her gray skirt gently until the button and zipper gave away. His index and middle finger quickly found the wetness they sought so eagerly. His mouth clamped down on her just as she cried out. His lips lazily traced down her cheek and over her shoulder. She was perfection. His fingers moved in and out of her quicker. She bit into her tongue and fell back onto the table with her legs spreading wider. _

_George licked his fingers before peeling off his shirt and hastily kicking away his slacks and boxers. His tongue teased each of her nipples again before it left a wet trail down her stomach into the small patch of hair between her legs. He sat down in one of the chairs at the table and softly kissed his way up her thigh. His tongue brushed lips before he parted them with two fingers and let his tongue brush the wet flesh inside. He dug his nails into her thighs as his mouth covered her. Angelina's hand clamped down on her mouth to muffle her moans of her pleasure. She scooted further down the table and screamed softly when he pushed two fingers back inside of her. _

"_Oh… George… please."_

_His tongue traced over his lips as he stood. Her chest heaved with each breath she took. She sat up on her hands so that he could wrap his right hand around her neck and kiss her. His left hand lifted her thigh slightly so that he slid inside of her partly. Her fingernails dug into his back when he shoved all the way into her. His mouth muffled her screams. _

_Yes, she was perfection. His breathing became shallower as he continued to slide in and out of her faster. The heel of her right foot bumped his back every time he was all the way inside of her. The table shook dangerously as if it was threatening to break. _

"_Fuck!" He shouted. Angelina tightened around him as he spilled himself inside of her. He looked down at the blood on his shoulder and the floor. "Oh, Merlin, Angie, why didn't you tell me?" _

_She stared at the ceiling silently before looking at him with tears streaking down her face. "All we do is talk." He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he kissed her. He wiped away her tears with the palm of his hands. She wrapped her long legs around his waist again with a devilish smile. He moaned before kissing her. She closed her eyes when he pushed into her gently. "Three words I want you to remember, Weasley. I love you." _

"_You talk too much," he said with a smile. Angelina laughed, but it was cut short with a gasp. She buried her face into his neck and made her pleasure known with moans and whispers of endearment._

"George!"

Eyelids hiding pale blue eyes fluttered quickly. The man they belonged to sat up in the bed on his elbows. He groaned and looked at the woman lying next to him. Her pale face looked ghostly framed by her chestnut colored hair. He could see the silkiness of it in the small light the moon offered through the window. He rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Alicia?"

She shook her head before settling back into the pillow. George pulled on his boots and stood with a loud yawn. He snatched his coat from the chair before disappearing out the room. Alicia heard the front door close softly, signaling that he was going.

George buttoned up his coat slowly as he made his way through the vast cemetery. He stood in front of a gray marble angel statue. He sat down in front of the statue with his legs folded underneath him. The palms of his hands pressed into his forehead. "Bloody hell, Angelina. What are we doing?" His question was answered by only silence. He read the gold plaque at the foot of the statue. _Angelina Johnson. Daughter. Soldier. Born 1985. Died 2008. _ George pointed his wand at the inscription quietly. The word _soldier_ became _unconditional friend_ then _lover_ then _future wife_. It changed back into _unconditional friend_ again. He buried his face in his hands.

"George?" A soft voice called out to him. She was standing three tombstones away from him.

"Go away, Alicia. I don't want you here. Go back to your parents."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sadly.

"No! I don't want to bloody talk about it. Just fucking leave, will you?" He glared at her as she backed away from him with her mouth slightly open. She ran away into the darkness. George pressed his back against the statue. "Remember when I said we talked too much? Guess I was wrong, huh? I find it ironic that after complaining that we talked so much…I never bothered to tell you I loved you. I never told you how miserable I'd be without you. Look at me now, Angel."


End file.
